


Kiwi Flavored Hubba Bubba Chewing Gum

by PxnicAtTheMuke



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zaym, Coming Untouched, Cute, First Time, Hubba Bubba chewing gum, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Smut, Top Liam, Zayn annoys Liam, blowjob, mayne - Freeform, palik, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxnicAtTheMuke/pseuds/PxnicAtTheMuke
Summary: Zayn is always smacking his gum. Obnoxiously loud. So Liam decides to do something about."Time to put that mouth to better use."





	Kiwi Flavored Hubba Bubba Chewing Gum

 

_Smack Smack Bubble Pop Smack_

 

 

Liam stared at the ceiling of his bunk incredulously. How was Zayn still chewing gum at, Liam looked at his phone, 2:30 in the bloody morning?

 

 

He scrubbed his hand down his face, mumbling under his breath. Why was he the only one having to go through this torture? He should have stayed in the hotel with the other boys, but no. He didn't because Zayn didn't want to and Liam didn't want Zayn to be lonely.

 

 

_Should've let him be lonely,_ Liam thought to himself grumpily.

 

 

_Smack Smack Smack_

 

 

"God-dammit," Liam swore. How was he suppose to get any sleep?

 

 

"Zayn," he snapped. He pulled his curtain back and looked down into Zayn's bunk, which was across from his, and down one.

 

 

Zayn had his headphones in so he didn't hear Liam. Or he was just ignoring him. Either way, Liam was pissed.

 

 

_Smack Bubble Pop Smack_

 

 

"Zayn!" Liam exclaimed, picking up a small pillow that was at his feet and chucking it at Zayn's head. Zayn's squeaked involuntarily.

 

 

"Liam?! What the Hell man?!"

 

 

"Stop with the fucking gum," Liam growled. His eyes narrowed when he saw Zayn smirk.

 

 

"Make me," Zayn said, popping his gum once again. Liam looked at him with wide eyes.

 

 

"What the fuck Zayn? Some of us do need sleep."

 

 

Zayn shrugged, biting down on his bottom lip. He looked at Liam, mischief dancing in his eyes.

 

 

"It's good," he drawled out, smacking his lips.

 

 

"Who cares Zayn? I'm sleepy and you're keeping me _awake,_ " Liam huffed. Zayn shrugged, a-fucking-gain.

 

 

"Zayn," he said warningly. Zayn smiled at him innocently.

 

 

"Yes Leeyum?" he asked, blowing another bubble and popping it. Liam's eyes flitted down to his lips.

 

 

"Why're you doing this?" He asked breathlessly. Zayn licked over his lips, pulling the gum back into his mouth. Liam's eyes followed his little pink tongue.

 

 

"I'm not doing anything," he said defensively. Liam glared at him.

 

 

"Yes the fuck you are."

 

 

"No I'm not!"

 

 

"You are Zayn, and you know it."

 

 

"I know nothing!"

 

 

Liam got up from his bunk, and dropped down to the floor. He crossed the small gap between the bunks and grabbed Zayn by the top of his arms.

 

 

"Liam? What are yo- oof."

 

 

Liam pulled Zayn up and out of his bunk, causing Zayn to fall onto his chest. He dragged Zayn behind him as he pulled him to the small living area that held a couch, T.V and a small table. He pushed Zayn onto the couch.

 

 

"Time to put that mouth to better use," Liam growled, pushing his pajamas pants down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles. He shivered as the cool air touched his exposed thighs.

 

 

"Um Liam..." Zayn trailed off as Liam tugged down his boxers, exposing his 10 inch cock. He moaned softly, in the back of his throat.

 

 

"Well come on then. It might not taste as good as that gum but it'll do," he said teasingly. He watched as Zayn scrambled to his knees. He held his hand out and looked at Zayn with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

"Spit," he ordered. Zayn pouted before letting the gum drop out of his mouth. That pout was erased when Liam popped that same gum into his mouth. Liam hummed appreciatvely.

 

 

"This is good," he said, smacking his lips. Zayn smirked.

 

 

"I know," he said, leaning down and kitten licking Liam's tip. "Just not as good as this."

 

 

Liam moaned softly, his hand falling down to intertwine itself into Zayn's soft midnight colored hair.

 

 

"That's it," he whispered, pushing himself further into Zayn's mouth. "I know you can take it all."

 

 

Zayn gagged slightly, stopped to breathe through his nose. He swallowed heavily around Liam's dick.

 

 

"Keep going," Liam said, pushing down on Zayn's head.

 

 

Zayn relaxed his jaw and let Liam push him all the way down his thick shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut when Liam slid down his throat, tickling his gag reflex.

 

 

"Relax," Liam cooed, petting Zayn's hair softly. Zayn looked up at Liam with wet eyes. Liam wiped away the tear that slipped down his cheek.

 

 

"Good boy," he said, pulling Zayn back. He groaned when he looked at Zayn's bright red lips that were covered with spit and his pre-come.

 

 

"You're so gorgeous," he praised, rubbing Zayn's cheek. "So perfect."

 

 

Zayn blushed, nudging his nose against Liam's cock. He wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled softly, pulling another moan from Liam.

 

 

"Want you to fuck me," Zayn said, pulling off of Liam with a pop.

 

 

Liam heaved Zayn up off the couch and then pulled him down to the soft rug on the floor.

 

 

"Gonna fuck you real good," Liam promised, helping Zayn tug down his basketball shorts.

 

 

"I know," Zayn panted, digging his nails into Liam's bicep. Liam wrapped his large hand around Zayn's dick and he almost lost it.

 

 

"Fuck," he squeaked out causing Liam to chuckle.

 

 

"It's okay," Liam said softly, rubbing Zayn's thigh. "You have to relax."

 

 

Zayn let himself melt into Liam's touch. He let his head fall back on the soft fabric of the rug.

 

 

Liam leaned over Zayn and connected his lips with Zayn's. His tongue nudged Zayn's causing the smaller boy to whine. He pulled back and held his fingers in front of Zayn's mouth.

 

 

"Suck," he ordered gently. Zayn opened his mouth and sucked Liam's digits greedily into his mouth.

 

 

"Enough," Liam growled, snatching them out of Zayn's mouth. He could have come just from the sight of Zayn's lips around his _fingers_ for Gods sake.

 

 

He kissed his way down Zayn's stomach, tonguing at his navel, making the hazel eyed boy giggle. He continued his path south.

 

 

When he reached Zayn's dick, he sucked the tip into his mouth. He wiggled his tongue around the head, slurping up the bead of pre-come. While doing this he slid his index finger across Zayn's entrance.

 

 

Zayn started to tense up, so Liam started sucking on his tip harder, hoping to distract him from any discomfort.

 

 

"Oh fuck," Zayn panted out.

 

 

Liam slowly slid his finger into Zayn, wiggling it around. He crooked it slightly, loving the little breath of air Zayn let out.

 

 

"Good?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over Zayn's rim, feeling the way his finger stretched it.

 

 

"Amazing," Zayn breathed out. He clenched around Liam's fingers when Liam brushed up against something inside of him.

 

 

"Fuck. What was that?" He gasped, his back arching off of the floor.

 

 

"That," Liam said nudging against his prostate again, "is your prostate. Feels good, doesn't it?"

 

 

"Yes yes, fuck so good," Zayn babbled, grasping the rug in his hands.

 

 

Liam smirked against Zayn's thigh. He pulled his finger out before pushing two in.

 

 

"Shit," Zayn whined. He rocked down on Liam's fingers, loving the feeling of being full.

 

 

Liam was struggling to breathe. If Zayn was making all of these noises just from his fingers, imagine how he'd sound with his cock in him.

 

 

"More, more," Zayn chanted, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

 

"Okay," Liam cooed. He slid his two fingers out before pressing them back in along with a third one. He looked down at the way his thick fingers were stretching Zayn out.

 

 

Liam smirked as an idea hit him. He looked up to make sure that Zayn wasn't watching him, before leaning down and swiping his tongue over where his fingers met Zayn's skin.

 

 

"Oh Allah!" Zayn screamed, tensing up and relaxing again and again.

 

 

Liam chuckled, pressing his lips to Zayn's rim and sucking softly.

 

 

"Liam fuck, enough just get in me," Zayn demanded. Liam pinched his thigh. " _Please?_ "

 

 

"Good boy," Liam said kissing the spot on Zayn's thigh he had pinched.

 

 

He sat up and pulled his fingers out of Zayn softly, rubbing Zayn's hip when he winced. He looked up with a weird expression on his face.

 

 

"I don't have a condom."

 

 

"I don't care. I trust you now fuck me." Then he added on _please_ as an afterthought.

 

 

Liam spit in his hand and wrapped a loose fist around his dick. He jerked himself a couple of time.

 

 

"Are you ready?" He asked Zayn softly nudging the head of his cock against Zayn's rim. Zayn nodded frantically, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist and pulling him closer.

 

 

"Fuck yes," he breathed out. Liam chuckled before slowly sliding inside of Zayn. Zayn's body tensed so Liam stopped.

 

 

"Are you okay?" he asked holding himself still. Zayn's eyes were squeezed closed.

 

 

"You're so fucking big," he panted out, opening his eyes. Liam's heart broke when he saw the tears swimming in the hazel irises.

 

 

"Awe baby," he whispered, leaning down to kiss away the tears lingering on Zayn's cheek. The change in angle made the tip of his dick rub up against Zayn's prostate causing the boy to gasp out loud.

 

 

"Holy fuck," he muttered, rocking his hips down slightly. His eyes went wide when he managed to get Liam's dick to rub up against his prostate just barely.

 

 

"Keep going?" Liam asked, pushing Zayn's hair away from his face.

 

 

"Please," Zayn breathed. Liam nodded and slowly pulled out, pushing in farther than he was. Zayn's body arched into his.

 

 

"Feel good?" Liam asked him, peppering his exposed neck with kisses. He felt Zayn nod. He continued to pull out and push in farther until he was completely in.

 

 

"God you're so big," Zayn muttered, throwing his head to the side.

 

 

"So you say," Liam said breathlessly.

 

 

"I'm already so fucking close," Zayn whispered into Liam's shoulder. Liam chuckled.

 

 

"And I haven't even touched your dick," he teased.

 

 

"I doubt you'll have to," Zayn admitted, sheepishly. Liam groaned and let his head drop down into Zayn's neck.

 

 

"Holy shit."

 

 

He pulled out again and slammed back in, moaning when Zayn's raked his nails down his back. He hissed at the burn.

 

 

He continued to pound into Zayn, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He felt Zayn tighten around him before he felt Zayn release between their chests.

 

 

"Fuck!" Zayn shouted, shaking violently. Liam slowed down his thrusts, letting Zayn ride out his high.

 

 

"God Liam," Zayn sobbed into his chest, "keep _going._ "

 

 

Liam slowly started to increase his pace, watching as Zayn's dick started to fatten up again.

 

 

"It hurts so good," Zayn hiccuped, tears continuously falling down his cheeks. Liam kissed them away.

 

 

He braced his hands on the floor beside Zayn's head and really started to let Zayn have it. He thrust in relentlessly.

 

 

"Fuck Zayn. You're so tight," he mumbled into Zayn's neck. His stomach started to tighten so he wrapped his hand around Zayn's dick but it got batted away.

 

 

"I can come from just you inside me," Zayn said his face red. Liam hit his prostate one last time before Zayn was coming again, shouting out Liam's name in the process.

 

 

Liam came not even seconds behind him, painting Zayn's insides with his come. He pulled out, kissing Zayn's cheek.

 

 

"Shit Liam you-you can't just do that," Zayn gasped reaching down to slide his fingers back inside of himself.

 

 

Liam watched him with hooded eyes. Arousal flickered in his belly when he realised that Zayn had to wein himself off of Liam's cock.

 

 

"Shit," Liam groaned, reaching down to palm himself. Zayn shot him a look.

 

 

"You'll have to fix that yourself," he said slowly pulling out his last finger. He sighed in relief. He liked the full feeling he got when something was inside of him but it had started to get painful since he had come _twice._

 

 

Liam reached over and ran his finger across his stretched hole causing Zayn to gasp out at the sensitivity.

 

 

"Liam," Zayn hissed, curling himself into a ball, ignoring the pain in his backside. "Don't do that."

 

 

"Sorry," Liam chuckled. "I just couldn't help myself. You just look so pretty red and puffy and stretched. All because of me."

 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes at Liam's weirdness.

 

 

"I'm in _pain_ because of you, you git."

 

 

Liam's eyes softened and he pulled Zayn over his lap gently. He started massaging the bottom of Zayn's back, pressing kisses there every so often. He smirked when he felt Zayn's dick twitch.

 

 

He swiped his thumb over Zayn's sensitive rim again, but this time Zayn pushed back onto his finger.

 

 

"Fuck Liam," he whimpered out. "'S too soon."

 

 

"Okay pretty boy," Liam said, pressing one last kiss to the bottom of his back. He turned Zayn over in his arms and stood up, making his way back to their bunks. He placed Zayn in his bunk before turning to his and grabbing his phone, then he climbed in beside Zayn.

 

 

He situated Zayn so that the smaller boy was laying on top of him, and Liam splayed his hands over Zayn's bum, rubbing it softly hoping to ease the pain.

 

 

After a few minutes of this he felt Zayn start rutting against his leg causing him to laugh.

 

 

"I thought it was too soon?" he asked.

 

 

"What do you expect?" Zayn huffed. "I'm a teenage boy and fuck you're so fit Li."

 

 

Liam moved his leg so Zayn could get more friction against his aching cock. The change in position also allowed him to rut up against Zayn's shirtless stomach.

 

 

After coming for the second (third time for Zayn) they laid in each others arms, the silence comforting.

 

 

"Thank God for whoever made Kiwi flavored Hubba Bubba chewing gum."


End file.
